


Does This Scare You?

by Sherlock1110



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Sherlock, Dom John, Dominance, Established Relationship, Fingering, Gun Kink, M/M, Sub Sherlock, Submission, Top John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 15:56:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4925851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlock1110/pseuds/Sherlock1110
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt;</p><p>John finds Sherlock looking up BDSM|D/s| etc. For once, Sherlock is flustered when John asks him what he's up to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Beta read by Sherlockian4evr

The last few days had amazed John. His beautiful, brilliant boyfriend had been behaving completely out of character.

Rather than demanding John not get mad when he uses his laptop, he had got up every time and found his own. He hadn't even 'asked' John to fetch it.

Of an evening, Sherlock wouldn't sit on the doctor's lap. He wouldn't even sit beside him on the sofa. If John was in his chair, Sherlock was on the couch. If John was on the couch, Sherlock was in his chair. It was like he was deliberately keeping out of the way as he scrolled through pages and pages of… stuff on his computer.

One evening, Sherlock was so into what he was reading, he hadn't sensed the doctor appearing behind him. He therefore had not sensed John's arousal either or the look of complete horror and fascination on the older man's face.

“Sherlock!” He yelped much higher pitched than he had intended. “What are you doing?”

The detective leant forward and slammed the screen down quickly. “I, erm… How much did you see?” He asked in the end.

“Enough.” Sherlock had been looking at submissive roles, something John would definitely have not predicted. Mind you, John hadn’t predicted him looking up porn, let alone something as kinky as BDSM. The way he was high and in command at crime scenes, he'd expect him to want all the power, all the control. Maybe that was what it was about, the chance for that to end, the chance to unwind. Maybe it wasn't about sex at all. John was also surprised to have read gun kinks quite clearly.

A hundred ideas shot through his brain at 100 mph. The first was the fact that his very own gun was in his back pocket as he had just cleaned it, the clip was empty and over on the table, therefore as least dangerous as it could be. His thoughts on how his could progress were halted however. Sherlock appeared to be running away. He'd slammed his laptop down on the arm of the chair and was stood up, looking very much like he wanted the ground to swallow him up.

In a split second, John had made a decision and his gun was out of his waistline and was aimed at Sherlock's chest.

The detective froze and John raised a questioning eyebrow, everything that was possible to ask all in that one motion.

Sherlock nodded once and raised his hands. He was clearly unsure where this was going, but he knew John had experience with this sort of thing; hence, why he had begun googling it in the first place. They're sex life wasn't boring as such, just slow and although both of them were happy with the other and they were finally settled Sherlock couldn't help but think there had been something missing.

John kept an eye on the detective as he leaned down to open the laptop up. Sherlock took a step forward, but John's gun didn't falter. He pressed the muzzle to his chest and he froze again. The doctor admired the way his shirt rippled beneath the tip and even more so when he spoke.

“John… I…”

“You… What?” It was so unusual to see the younger man so stuck for words. His hands clenched into fists in the air, briefly, before revealing large wide palms again.

“You don't need to look at that.” He indicated his laptop with his head. “I'll tell you whatever you want.”

“Tell me what I want?”

“Or do what you want. Anything.”

“Is that because I have my gun at your chest or because you want to make me happy?”

Once more, Sherlock stopped. He opened his mouth once, twice, before dropping his head completely. “Both,” he whispered at last.

“Well get rid of your shirt then.”

Sherlock took his time to unbutton and lower his shirt over his shoulders. It fell to the floor and neither men paid it any attention as pale ripples of flesh were revealed beneath

“What exactly were you looking at Sherlock?” He used his gun to indicate the laptop before levelling it towards Sherlock again.

Sherlock seemed slightly confused at the question and sent John a look that clearly said 'Are you an idiot, John?'

“I meant what elements of it. It's quite a vague area, the only part I saw was this.”

He stepped forward so he was sharing the same air as the now top-half-naked Sherlock and ran his gun across his jaw. The detective's hands returned to where they had been hovering in mid-air.

“What would you do if I didn't have my gun aimed at you?”

Sherlock leant forward and smashed his lips into John's pushing his tongue in. The doctor nibbled it sharply and pulled away. He raised his gun back under the detective's chin. “I think you'll find I'm in charge.”

“Of course,” he purred.

John tensed at that as he felt his cock tent his trousers, arousal flooding through him.

“You still haven't answered my question.”

“Question?”

“Don't play dumb, Sherlock. It doesn't suit you.”

“I liked the bondage part,” he admitted, his cheeks red and flush. “I um… couldn't- can't stop thinking about…” he trailed off and tilted his head up as John played with his neck with the muzzle of his gun.

“Couldn't stop thinking about being naked tied up beneath me?”

John leant forward and nipped at his Adam's apple. He continued sucking at his throat, but lowered his gun down to the younger man's cock and prodded when he didn't get a response.

“Ah, y-yes, John!”

The doctor grinned and pulled back, he circled around his lover and prodded his gun into the waistband of his trousers. “Get rid of these.”

John had never seen him move so fast and within seconds his pants had been disposed of and kicked across the room, his erection already standing proud.

Now the muzzle ran up and down Sherlock's spine eliciting a shiver and a yelp.

“Does this scare you, Sherlock?” The doctor asked, pausing with the gun at the base of his spine. “One small little click here and boom!”

Sherlock closed his eyes. “You don't scare me, John. You could never scare me.” His voice was woozy and he was incredibly high on arousal.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta read by Sherlockian4evr

John's cock pulsed. He could feel the blood rush around his entire body and make out his heart beat just from the feeling of throbbing in his cock alone. The trust this beautiful creature had in him was unbelievable. His entire groin throbbed as his arousal reminded the older man of its presence. Sherlock had never been one for trusting people. He had said so before, but this was remarkable.

He palmed his length through his trousers briefly before turning his attention to the man in front of him. The brilliantly strong, lean man in front of him.

“I was under the impression,” he began, trying to find a character he had once been extremely familiar with. “That you raise your hands when a gun is pointed at you, Sherlock.”

Sherlock's hands had reached down for his own cock while John had been admiring the view. The view that he couldn't believe belonged to him. He was allowed to get distracted.

“Hands are raised by the surrendering party to prove they are unarmed, John. You're a military man. You know this.”

John's tongue darted out. His tone alone made him quiver in anticipation. The Captain cocked his head on one side. “And?” He asked eventually.

“And… I am stark naked in front of you. I'm hardly hiding a SIG of my own up my arse, am I?”

The look that came across the doctor's face told Sherlock he would regret saying that.

“Hands behind your head,” he ordered sharply. The tone on its own made Sherlock comply, but he was also curious. Curiosity won arguments in his opinion. “Now, bend over.” Again, he cooperated. This was going to be interesting. As he leaned over, the strain in his thighs became apparent as his muscles tensed, but he ignored it in favour of finding out what was about to happen.

He watched, upside down, between his legs as the gun wielding man knelt down behind him. Very slowly he edged forward and began to blow into the detective's hole, then Sherlock felt a lubed metal- “Bloody hell John! You are not shoving that up there!” He didn't straighten up or move his hands from his neck, though. That spoke volumes.

John chuckled, a deep belly chuckle. “I need to check you aren't concealing any weapons,” he pointed out with a grin.

“When did you even get the lube out, let alone prepare that?!” Sherlock was amazed at the older man's ingenuity.

“A military man, as you called me, has secrets.” He pushed the tip in a bit further and Sherlock's hips bucked in an involuntary response.

John patted his hip in a reprimanding gesture. “Keep still.”

Sherlock tried his utmost to keep still as he was teased first with the gun and then the doctor's finger before a rush of air told the detective, who had now closed his eyes, that the Captain had stood up and backed off.

“You may stand straight again,” John's tone was sharp and Sherlock had the urge to snap to attention… and possibly salute. He didn't though. His hands were sweating behind his neck enough as it was. He would no doubt be tipped into orgasm drive if he went any further.

“You appear to be clean of all weapons, Mr. Holmes,” John said in a clipped tone. “However, there is a suspicious looking package hovering in front of you.” The taller man bit his lip as the cold lubed metal tip of the gun prodded his rock solid cock. “It also appears to be wet at the tip.” The gun smeared his pre-come over the rest of his length.

John disappeared from view again and in mere seconds, Sherlock felt the bite of Lestrade's metal handcuffs around one wrist before they were both pulled around and behind him.

Deciding that he didn't want to cooperate fully, thus playing the game properly, he pulled away. John didn't follow which Sherlock found weird and he glanced over his shoulder where the army man had frozen. He had gone rather pale and concern brought crinkles to his face.

“Green, John. Green,” he said hurriedly in the only way he could think of to convince the older man all was well. He'd read up on safe words and things like that, so he knew John would understand immediately.

Sherlock actually pinpointed the exact moment when John realised he was playing the game. His face changed, his posture straightened and suddenly he lunged. The detective got as far as to back into the sofa before he went arse over heels and John could get the upper hand. In mere moments, the doctor was sat atop the younger man now pressed face first into the floor, one arm wedged up his back and the gun pressed in the back of his neck. The detective couldn't help the shiver of pleasure.

“Well, that was fun Mr. Holmes. You done now?”

“Hmm,” he responded noncommittally.

The Captain made quick work of the cuffs this time and pulled him to his knees by the curls.

When John finally got in front of the younger man, it was to be faced with a look of such lust and adoration that he had never seen before.

“You are gorgeous,” he said, leaning down to kiss him. Before Sherlock could get too comfy, however, he stepped away and pulled his cock out, running his gun down the side of his face. “You'd better make it good, Mr. Holmes,” he ordered as he thrust his cock into his mouth and moaned as the heat and wetness surrounded him. “Don't and well… you might find out.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta read by sherlockian4evr
> 
> Just a little something to finish it off.

Sherlock couldn't help but tease him, licking a strip up the base of his cock and then blowing on the tip quite like John had done to his now empty hole.

“I said make it good,” John ordered. His gun went to rest at his temple and he swirled it around a bit.

“I think I need a bigger incentive,” Sherlock chuckled.

John pushed him down backwards and he collapsed in a heap, then he straightened him up, so he could stay like that for a while, and knelt either side of his head, forcing his cock into a now willing mouth.

“Incentive enough?” John asked, tone stern. Wide eyes shown with the beginnings of a smile that would have grown if his mouth hadn't been occupied.

“Now suck it like a good little bitch.”

Lust blossomed in Sherlock's grey-green eyes and he began sucking with reverence. John hummed and absently pushed his gun through Sherlock's hair. The detective actually purred, sending a string of vibrations up the doctor's cock.

“Yeah, keep doing that, soldier.”

John reached out and tightened his grip in the detective's curls.

“Are you liking the cuffs, then, Sherlock?” He asked breathlessly.

“mmmhmhmmh.”

John chuckled. “You can do better than that, you little brat.”

It was quite hard to find a rhythm with his hands tied behind him, but he gave it his best shot. He nipped at the end of the older man's cock and John exploded, his orgasm shooting through him.

“Did I make it good enough? Captain?” Sherlock asked when he'd regained his senses.

John was looking down at him in disbelief. “Yes, my gorgeous boy. You did.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Cover for "Does This Scare You?"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5164706) by [Drawn Lines (sherlockian4evr)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockian4evr/pseuds/Drawn%20Lines)




End file.
